Flip Turner
| appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | anime debut = | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | age = 13 | gender = male | affiliation = Numbers Club | anime deck = Anti-Xyz Bones | manga deck = Anti-Xyz Bones | japanese voice = }} Tokunosuke Omoteura is a character appearing in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. Personality When Astral looks at Tokunosuke, he appears to have a dark aura around him, similar to Ryoga Kamishiro and Professor Ukyo when they were possessed by Numbers, even though he is not seen to have one. This is shown to represent his dark nature, being a very deceitful and spiteful person. Tokunosuke is a crafty person who has similar mannerisms to Weevil Underwood. They both appear quite similar and are viewed as creepy by the female characters. They both trick their opponents into taking their cards and take advantage of it. Tokunosuke is a skilled Duelist who uses any under-handed tactic in the book to make his opponents fall into his trap, even to the extent of giving Yuma the "Baby Tragon" card in order for him to steal Yuma's "Number 39: Utopia". Wherever Tokunosuke goes, there is mischief, from causing a candy store owner to go out of business by saying his candies were overpriced, to confusing a Cleanbot by tipping it upside down. He has a habit of saying "Ura" in each sentence. Tokunosuke seems to have a similar characteristic with his Flip Effect Monsters as his appearance is deceiving until his true intention is revealed, just like flipping a face. As a small child, he often recieved the same treatment from older children who took advantage of his ignorance towards dueling to cheat him out of his cards through Ante Duels, saying they would accelerate his improvement when the stakes were higher. He eventually found out, running home in tears and vowing revenge. Since then, he had learned to trick people for his own gain, even defeating his former bullies who quickly became his lackies. After his Duel with Yuma Tsukumo, the two eventually put aside their differences and become good friends. His personality completely changes afterwards, as shown when he helps Yuma, Kotori and Tetsuo get into the studio to find Fuya Okudaira at the expense of being prevented from going in himself. Biography As a child, Tokunosuke enjoyed dueling. He would often go to the park to find people to duel. Unfortunately, his opponents were usually a group of older children who would convince him to Ante Duel them on the promise of improving his skills through the extra pressure (in reality, all they wanted were his cards). He eventually found out after overhearing a conversation between them. He ran home in tears, vowing he would learn to manipulate the other side of things to defeat them, just as they had used it against him. After studying deception and building a new deck, he won matches with the children who quickly became his lackies. Kotori and Tetsuo also mentioned knowing him in grade school where they learned of his deceitful nature. In Junior High, Tokunosuke is the same as before, his first appearance being putting a candy store owner out of business by calling his sweets over priced, then dueling the enraged man and beating him with his own card. One morning, he finds Yuma Tsukumo, congratulating him on his defeat of Ryoga Kamishiro, attempting to give him the "Baby Tragon" card as a reward, only for Yuma to be pulled away. He attempts this several more times, only for the same to happen. He later doctors photographs of Yuma, placing him in many incriminating situations of mischief and emailing the pictures to their classmates, causing everyone but Tetsuo and Kotori to shun him (even going as far as convincing another student to skip class to support the ruse, but in reality, had promised that student a rare Xyz Monster if he could create a domino pattern by the next morning). He later dresses as a female admirer to give a video message to Yuma, along with the "Baby Tragon" card. Depressed at having no one to duel with, Yuma goes to the mall, Tokunosuke just happening to be there. He pats Yuma on the back, saying he believes he's innocent (while placing a note on him). He challenges Yuma to a duel, to which he accepts. Tokunosuke's decietful nature shows through after he sets Yuma up to summon Baby Tragon, activating his "Uratra C" card to summon Yuma's "Number 39: Utopia". He then reveals the note he placed on Yuma's back was a letter written in Yuma's voice, stating that this is an Ante Duel and the winner is allowed to take a card of their choice from the loser. Tokunosuke tells him that his whole plan, from the photos to the duel, was to steal "Utopia". Even after managing to steal Yuma's "Number 17: Leviath Dragon" as well, Tokunosuke is defeated by his own "Baby Tragon". Even then, Yuma offers it back to him on the condition he doesn't use it for any underhanded tricks again, prompting Tokunosuke to ask what his hidden motive is, only for Yuma to he doesn't have one, and that it was his card to begin with as well as thinking he was a very strong duelist. This causes him to burst into tears, saying he has never had someone call him powerful before. He then gives the card back, saying Yuma should keep it as a sign of friendship, to which Yuma rejoices, as he had really wanted the card all along. The two leave the duel as friends. He later appears before Yuma, Kotori, and Testsuo as they are trying to think of a way to sneak back stage for the ESPer Robin show. Tokunosuke attempts to act natural and walk right past the guard, only for it to fail. He then shouts that the others should run while they can, letting them go through as he distracts the guard. He has a D-Gazer built for his glasses and a Standard Blue D-Pad. Decks Anime Tokunosuke's Deck is an anti-Xyz Zombie-Type Flip Effect Deck in which he takes advantage of the opponent's monster by taking control of the opponent's Xyz Monsters. Manga Trivia * The fact that Tokunosuke gives his opponents the "Baby Tragon" card to benefit off of them Summoning it is yet another similarity that Tokunosuke shares with Weevil Underwood. During the Battle City arc, Weevil gave Joey Wheeler the "Parasite Paracide" card in order to make all of Joey's monsters become Insect-Type so that Weevil could utilize the power of his "Insect Barrier" and "Insect Queen" cards. * His habit of saying "ura" (short for "uragiri" - betrayal in Japanese) could be related to his attitude. * Tokunosuke is thus far the only character in any animated series of Yu-Gi-Oh! to make repeated use of Flip Effect Monsters. * Similar to the Three Emperors of Yliaster, who play anti-Synchro decks designed to destroy the Monster Cards featured in their series, Tokunosuke plays an anti-Xyz deck, which is the monster type featured in Zexal. However, Tokunosuke is a minor antagonist who was befriended after losing to Yuma, while the Emperors of Yliaster are the main antagonists for much of 5D's. * Tokunosuke's last name is made up of the words "omote" and "ura," which can respectively mean "outer" and "inner," referencing his belief that there is a hidden or opposite side to everything. Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters